Florence Murray and Her Family Issues
by TheMangoYeti
Summary: Florence Murray transfers from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts in her fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament, and lots of drama gradually unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**So, it's been a while since I've** used this site. **I've been writing my own stories, on** wattpad **and** quotev **, so I haven't been on. However, I found an old Harry Potter fanfiction from 2017 in my drafts.**

 **And damn, it's very cheesy. However, I polished it up a bit so it's better (even if it's still a bit cheesy).**

 **Here you go~**

"Are you quite sure I have to come to England with you?" I ask, holding my bags tightly against me as we walk down the narrow corridor, feet's stamps echoing against stone walls. My mother gave a tight nod, not a hair in her tight bun shifting.

"Of course, darling. We think it'll be better if you attended Hogwarts, rather than Ilvermorny, due to the...well," she pauses, and I nod lightly.

"I know, I know. I'm just surprised you didn't send me to a normal school, actually," I answer. Dad pats my shoulder from behind.

"You need to learn how to do magic properly, still, even if you can do your own thing at the drop of the hat. Besides, I don't think you'll be able to do proper maths after not doing math for three years," he jokes. "Don't worry. There are half-bloods and no-maj born magicians over there by the bucket full. It'll be amazing there."

"But isn't it weird going back to the country you escaped from?" I ask, and my mother glares at me. "The past isn't important. Only look towards the future, darling."

I nod, and we continue moving forward, only the dim street lights to guide us. Having been born as a half-blood in a country where it's practically only pure blood wizards, it was tough. I had a friend, however, the general populace of the school ignored me. In the beginning, they respected me after finding out I was from an old family.

And when they found out my Dad was a no-maj pediatrician, this image of me wilted. I believe if Mom had seen an opportunity to be an auror in any country with a wizarding school, she would've switched immediately. It just so happened to be in London, with the nearest school being Hogwarts.

We shuffled into a dingy bar, with very few milling around at this time of night. My mother approached the bartender.

"Two glasses of the marmalade whiskey," she orders, and the old man raises a brow. "How'd you like it?"

"With a sprig of mint, please," she responds. He gives a slight nod, stepping out from behind the counter. "Follow me to the back."

My Dad pats me on the shoulder, and I put my head down, shuffling forward. We enter the backroom, brimming with a variety of amber tones.

"Do you have the money?" The old man asks, and I look up to see a glassy eye looking forever forward. My dad pulls out an envelope, passing it to the bartender. He nods, going to the corner and pulling out an obsidian bowl.

"It'll come back to me within the hour, no matter where it is. Don't leave your valuables in it," he jokes, and my mother nods. "Thank you."

He nods passing her a bottle of water. She takes it, and he immediately leaves the room. My mother pours the water into the obsidian bowl, stern grey eyes looking at me.

"Your father and I will go together. Do you have the address memorized?"

"Of course, 900 Durlan Avenue, in London," I answered, and she nods. "Good. Off you go, then."

I nod, looking at the black bowl. I grip my bags tightly and take a big breath of air in as I put both feet in the bowl. Nothing happened at first until I was suddenly dumped into the water, traveling through a tight stream of water. I suddenly land on stone, water dripping down my hair.

I spit out water from my mouth a few feet away from where my parents landed onto the wooden floor of the townhouse I landed in.

"Why didn't we just use floo?" I sputter, and my mother flicks away a strand of wet hair.

"I don't want those American bastards tracking us," she retorts, withdrawing an elegant silver wand. With the flick of her hand, a burst of wind blasted in our faces, drying us off. I shake my curls into a normal position, glancing around the empty house.

"Quite lovely, isn't it?" Mom asks, brushing her hands off. "Do you want to wander about the neighborhood while I unpack?"

"Sure," I respond, tucking my hands into my jeans' back pockets.

"Here are some pounds," my mom shoved some no-maj money in my hands. "We can go to the bank here later when we get your school supplies next week."

"Alright," I respond. "See you!" I ran outside the house, turning around to look at the nearly identical townhouses packed into rows like sardines. There were thin strips of lawn, causing my lips to tighten. In Washington, I had plenty of space to fly my broom around, but it seemed that this wouldn't be the case.

I wandered down the block, and further down. All I saw was townhouse upon townhouse, nothing exciting. I walked back home quickly, just in time to see mom unpacking the Chinese takeout. Quickly grabbing a plate of rice, I sit down at a small table.

"Darling, we have a surprise," Dad says. "Yeah?"

"We're going to the Quidditch World Cup!" Mom revealed, causing me to grin. "Really? That's amazing!"

"It's tomorrow night, but we're going to set up camp in the morning," she continues, as a grin darts across my face. "Dad, are you coming?" I ask, looking at him. He tended to shy away from Wizarding activities, so I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come.

"I'm going, this is a family activity, after all," he smiles, as a grin comes across my face. "I'm so happy!"

"Go Bulgaria!" I screech, waving a maroon fairy light that sparked wildly. Mom had gotten tickets due to being an Auror, so we were in a decent section in the middle.

"Come on Krum! Get the blasted snitch!" A woman from next to me screams as I glance over at her. The woman wore her hair in a maroon pixie cut, face painted in the black and maroon colors.

"He better get it or I'm suing," I comment to her, causing her to laugh. "I'll be the lawyer. Tonks," she holds her hand out, as I place mine in it. "Florence Murray."

"Pleasure." She gives a single shake.

"Same here- HA IRELAND! TAKE THAT!" I scream, watching Krum perform a Wronski Feint as Tonks hollers in excitement.

"You said your last name was Murray, right?" She asks, and I nod. "Haven't heard that wizarding name before," she adds, causing me to laugh. "Because it isn't one. M'dad's a no-maj."

"No-maj? You mean a muggle," she states, causing me to shrug. "Same thing, but no-maj sounds cooler."

"Bet," she laughs, as we go back to watching the match.

Disappointingly, we lost, causing me to groan.

"Are you an Auror?" She asks at the end, as we walk back to the tents. Mom and Dad said they'd meet me at the tents, trusting me to get back on my own.

"No, I just look old. Stress does that to you, My mom's one," I joke, causing her to smile. "Ah, I'll be working with her. What's her maiden name?"

Typically, people retain their maiden name in the workplace unless they marry higher.

"Oh, it's Wyllt," I answer, causing her eyes to widen.

"No way! That means-"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. Not being a pureblood kinda overshadows the ancestry," I scratch the back of my neck, causing her to shrug. "It's not too big of a deal over here. You going to Hogwarts, then?"

"Yeah."

"It's super nice over there, well, if you're not in Slytherin. However, you seem too nice for that lot," she laughs, causing me to smile.

"Thanks."

"Have fun this year-"

A large boom erupted from behind us, and we craned our heads around. Fire had sparked up the tents closest to the stadium, and people were running from it, screaming.

"What's happening?" my eyes widened, as I look towards the tents on the opposite side that were also set on fire.

"People are trying to trap us in," Tonks muttered breathlessly, before looking at me. "Find your parents and get out!"

"Stay safe!" I yell back at her before I turned and ran. Reaching into my sleeve, I pull out my wand, brandishing it in my left hand. In America, there was no summer restriction on magic, and since I was just on a Visa, I had no child-lock on my wand.

I turned left, seeing a group of people clad in black Klansman clothing, brandishing torches and shooting flame. Any group looking like that is a reason to be fearful, especially in America.

The tent beside me set on fire, as I flicked my wand at it. " _Aguamenti_!" I shout, spewing water at the tent, successfully dousing it. Turning again, I continued to run, drenching tents that set on fire as I went.

I kept running, before finding myself tripping over a body. Looking down at it, it was a boy of about my age wearing circular glasses.

"Hey, are you okay?" I yell, smacking his face lightly. He was breathing, which was good. I dragged him to the side of a tent, before I kept running.

I have to find my Dad first. Mom would be fighting the cloaked figures as an Auror, but Dad had no way of protecting himself.

Running to the tent, I see Dad running in from the left. Turning to him, I wave my arms.

"Dad!" I shout, as he looks at me, tears in his eyes.

"Flo," he runs to me, enveloping me in a tight hug. "I'm glad you're safe."

I hug him back tightly, before pulling back.

"Dad," I start, as a loud boom sounds from behind me. My ears rang, as all sound escaped me. "We need to apparate away."

Dad looks confused, mouthing something back. Almost as if in slow motion, a bolt of green light struck Dad from the side. His brown eyes suddenly dulled as he fell to the dirt, scattering into ash as his body hit the ground. Turning to the figure, I felt sound slowly return to me.

" _Ava_ -"

" _Delitiscio_!" I scream, as a stream of black light blasts towards the Death Eater. It hits them in the chest, spreading around their features quickly, before shrinking them into non-existence with a _POP!_

Turning to the scattered ash, I sank to my knees, trying to scoop it into my hands and shoving Dad into my pockets, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Dad, no," I sob, trying to preserve what was left. Whatever spell that bastard used, it was worse than Ava Kedavra. It left nothing left, as if that person was worthless.

But my Dad was _not_ worthless. He didn't deserve this...

After I collected all I could've, I looked at the desolate area around me, a hellscape barren with flames and wiped away the tear. Casting a rain shower spell up at the clouds, the flames around me dampened until all that remained was smoldering piles of ash that were similar to my father's remains.

Running back from the path I was on previously, I shove all thoughts to the back of my head as I looked for Mom, tears streaming down my face.

Coming across the boy I saw previously, I bent down and shook his shoulders lightly as green glowed in the sky behind me.

"Hey! Wake up!" I urge him, as he blinks wearily at me, groaning lightly as he sits up.

"Are you okay?" I ask, my voice raw as he turns his greenish-blue eyes to me.

"Yeah, I think so," he responds, as his eyes look behind me, widening in fear. Turning in the direction he was looking at, I saw a shadowy figure approach. That was definitely _not_ Mother.

"Run!" I whisper, pulling him up as we run away, hiding behind the skeleton of a tent.

"Where are you?" A faint voice cries from the distance.

"Harry?"

I watch as the man runs off, as I hear footsteps behind me. Whipping out my wand, I turn to face two other teenagers.

"Harry! We've been looking for you for ages," a redhead greets, looking at the boy before he turns to me. "Who are you?"

"Not important, the real question is what is _that_ ," I point at the sky, with a green skull floating there, a snake weaving in and out of its jaw.

All of the sudden, the boy I was next to gripped his forehead, and my brows furrowed. "Are-"

Red pops emitted from around us.

 _"Stupify!"_ they all shouted, as I ducked quickly, alongside the three others.

"Stop! That is my son!" a voice screams, as a portly ginger fellow ran up quickly. "Ron! Hermoine! Harry! Are you alright?" He asks, before turning his gaze to me.

"Who are you?" He asks, as I open my mouth to speak, but was cut off by a mustached figure.

"Which one of you cast it? You? You? You? You?" He asks, pointing a shaking wand at each of us.

"A bloke in one of those black outfits must've done it," the girl reasons, as the ginger adult inhales sharply. "The Death Eaters, it was them."

"Does that mean Voldemort is back?" The glasses boy asks, as my eyes widened. He actually said You-Know-Who's name?

"We must search for the culprit, then," the mustached man said before he and others ran off.

"Wait! T-there was a man," glasses boy says, as I nod. "A shadowy figure in a black coat," I affirm, looking at him. "If anyone was to cast it, it would've been that person."

The aurors exchanged glances, before running off once more.

"Who was it?" The ginger man asks, as glasses glanced down. "I...I don't know."

They all looked at me as I shook my head. "I don't know anything."

"Well, we all need to stay together, including you, since you're a witness," the ginger man said, looking pointedly at me. I shook my head.

"Sir, I would just like to go home. If the Ministry needs to view my memories, then they can do so...later. I...I need to collect my thoughts," I respond, as he reaches forward.

"Just hold it-"

Mother can meet me at home. Before he could grab a hold of me, I apparated away, landing in my new room. Walking down the stairs, I found a vase, and emptied what remained of Dad into it. Screwing the lid on tight, I cried myself to sleep.

Those Death Eaters will pay, and I will avenge all who have died at their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The train about me rattled, as I glanced between my spell notebook and the Scottish countryside every few minutes, looking over its beauty. The countryside was full of rolling hills of light green, a grey sky swirling above, giving the omen of rainstorms at night. The countryside was quite different than the dense, dark green American forest surrounding Ilvermorny./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Excuse me? Are you Florence Murray?" A voice asks politely, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from my notebook at the owner of the voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes?" I ask, examining the person. It was an older looking boy, his black hair neatly combed back. A head boy badge sat proudly on his green sweater's lapel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm Jonathon Young, Head Boy this year.I heard you are a transfer, so you will be riding with the first years for the Sorting Hat ceremony," he informs, as I nod. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Alright, thank you, Jonathon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Just, eh, look for the big oaf, you'll see him right away. He'll take you with the rest of the first years," he states, a glimmer in his eye, before he turns and leaves. Big oaf? Is the person... around 6 feet, then?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I stroke the black cat on my lap that Dad had gifted me a year ago. A coworker found a box of kittens, and Dad chose the estranged one since he had last pick. Just by having Merida here with me made me homesick for my father. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When Mother had come home, we went to the ocean and put his ashes to sea in silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We haven't talked since the Quidditch match, really. I am truly alone, now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The train pulled up to the station, as I promptly exited, luggage in hand. Looking about, I spotted a large man, beard mangled and wild. Walking up to him, I tapped him on the elbow as he turned to look at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Excuse me, sir, I'm the transfer student. I was told to look for you?" I ask, as he grinned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ah, y'ung Murray, then," he spoke with a thick accent. "The name's 'Agrid, pleasure to meet ya." He stuck out a big hand, and I placed mine in his as he shook it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nice to meet you too, Hagrid," I respond, as he lets go of my hand. "Where should I place my luggage?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Put it in 'ere, Murray," he answers, patting a large cart. "It'll be placed in whatever house yer sorted in."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What are the houses?" I ask, as we sit down in a boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, there's Ravenclaw, fer the 'ntelligent; Hufflepuff, fer the kind; Gryffindor fer the brave; and, Slytherin, fer the cunning," he explains , causing my brows to furrow. I wonder which one I will be in? When I was in Wampus, it was for the warriors; however, warriors have to be all of those characteristics. "Oh, lil' man, hop on in this boat." Hagrid's massive head turns toward a little boy, thin as a twig with a large blonde bowl cut./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thank you, sir," he smiles, hopping into the boat. "I'm Dennis, Dennis Creevey."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""'Agrid, and over 'ere is Florence Murray," he nods at me, as Dennis turns to face me, looking me up and down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't wish to sound mean, but you're a bit big for a first year," Dennis states, causing me to chuckle. "I am a bit big because I'm not a first year. I'm a fourth year transfer student," I answer, as he grins. "Oh! Sorry! But, that's cool!" Dennis looked past me, jaw falling open. "Woah!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Turning around, I look at the castle cast in a midnight blue, glowing lights like embers in the windowsills. Dennis stood up, craning his neck to take in all of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's so, so...amazing!" Dennis jumps in joy, and missteped, falling out of the boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Dennis!" I shout in surprise, holding back a laugh as he floating in the water, spitting out water. "It's so cold, b-b-ut so nice!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hagrid," I turn to Hagrid. "Make sure I don't fall in." Hagrid nods, grabbing the back of my cloak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Looking back at Dennis, I hold my hand out. "Alright, Dennis, I'll pull you back in." He grabbed me by the forearm, and I held on tightly to him. Quickly pulling him out, he landed on the bench, black robes clinging to his thin frame as he shook; whether out of coldness or excitement, I'd never know. Hagrid removed his moleskin coat, draping it across the boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Never thought this 'ould happen," Hagrid laughs, clamping a hand on the boy's shoulder. "'ow are ya, lad?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""N-N-Never better," Dennis chatters, causing me to laugh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm glad you're alright," I grin, taking the ends of Hagrid's coat, ruffling Dennis' hair dry. It sticks up in crazy angles, but at least it isn't sopping wet, now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We pull into the dock, heading upstairs from the dungeons into the warm halls of the main floor. A woman draped in a green shawl looked at us, features tightened by her bun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I am Professor McGonagall, and I welcome you all, first years and fourth, on behalf of the staff to Hogwarts," she greets warmly. "In a moment, you will go through the doors and be sorted-" she glanced at Dennis, brows furrowing. "And what happened to you, young man?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I fell into the lake," he grins. McGonagall's lips twitch upwards for a brief moment, before turning down. "You ought to be more careful in the future, alright?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He nods, as she smiles slightly. "Good."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We were led into the hall, as all eyes turned to us, especially the small, dripping boy in front of me. He looked at a red and golden table, and saw a similar looking boy, causing him to wave maniacally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's my brother!" he said to me, causing me to smile. "That's awesome, Dennis. Do you hope to be in the same house?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Of course!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Welcome, new ones, to Hogwarts," a figure at the front said, long white beard with a silver bead in it. "I am Albus Dumbledore, but you all should call me Headmaster Dumbledore, unless you wish for detention."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The hall lowly laughed, and Dumbledore smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Alright, new ones, get in an orderly fashion, prepare to be sorted by the Sorting hat," Professor McGonagall held up a scroll, gesturing towards a ratty looking hat. The hat's slit parted, revealling a sort of mouth. It began a song, and at the end we all clapped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""First up..." McGonagall looked at her list after the song. "Adams, Ivy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A small girl stood up with a bush of curly hair, walking over to the hat. After a moment or two, the hat parted it's slit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hufflepuff!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The girl hopped off the stool, walking towards the canary-yellow decorated house. This went on for a while, and Dennis was sorted into Gryffindor, until McGonagall looked at her list again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Murray, Florence," she reads, as I step forward. The houses murmured, probably wondering why such a big-looking girl was around first years. The hat was placed on my head, as I felt it probe into my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ah, I haven't had an American in a while. They typically stay overseas,"/em he murmurs. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Wampus, huh? Those are the warriors, which could be strongly Gryffindor. However, you are very intelligent and cunning, so Ravenclaw and Slytherin could fit you well."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And why not Hufflepuff?" I question back in my mind, thinking of his song. "Am I not kind?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You are, but your dominant traits would fit you better in those three houses. Ah, I see you aren't diligent with school work, however, you are of span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"that /spanperson's descent, and they were quite close and all...So you could still be...no, I see your past grades. However, Slytherin could be a good fit...yes, you are very smart on your feet with your creations and such, and it does run in the family...oh? What is this?" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What is what?" I shoot back, as I feel them chuckle in my style="box-sizing: border-box;" "What you did at the World Cup, that was awfully selfless, especially after the loss of your father."/em My heart dropped in my chest when he said that, but I didn't say anything. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I have made up my mind."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""GRYFFINDOR!" he shouts, as the red-and-gold table cheers. Hopping off the stool, I make my way over, eyes scanning over the table to see 3 pairs of eyes upon me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It was those three people from the World Cup. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Glancing downward, I sit beside a young man with big brown eyes and curly hair, who was smiling especially brightly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You're a first year?" He asks, as I shake my head. "Fourth."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ah, you sound American. Are you from Ilvermorny?" he asks, as I nod. "That's so cool! I've always wanted to visit America," he responds, holding out a hand. "Dean Thomas."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Florence Murray," I shake his hand, as he lets go to point at a person from across him. "That idiot over there is Seamus Finnigan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A boy with buzz cut hair, blue eyes and big ears frowned. "I'm no idiot! I just... eh, screw it, I am an idiot. Nice to meet you, Murray."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I laugh, giving him a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Seamus."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He raises a brow. "You call everyone by first names?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I ask, as Dean shakes his head. "It's an American thing, probably. Usually when we first meet people, we use last names. Within a week, we go straight to first names."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Unless you're Malfoy, then you call em style="box-sizing: border-box;"everyone /emby their last names, no matter how long you've known each other," Finnigan jokes, causing Thomas to laugh, but my brows furrowed. "Malfoy?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You'll meet him soon enough, or his father, if you tick him off," Thomas explains. "We have classes with Slytherins the most, since the professors want us to 'mend the bridge' between the houses."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""But most Slytherins are horrible," Finnigan groans, causing the boys to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dumbledore makes a small speech, ending with a "tuck in." Before I knew it, food magically appeared before me. I gasped in surprise, causing the boys to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't they have this in America?" He asks, causing me to shake my head. "We have buffet style most nights, and there's always a perfect amount of food," I respond. "The chefs are culinary wizards."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We just have the house elves taking care of the food, and everything," Thomas explains, causing my expression to pale. "Are they paid?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hm? No, they're our workers," Finnigan responds, causing my brows to furrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So they're slaves?" I ask as Thomas shrugs. "House elves love working. I remember from Wizard History that during some war the house elves were freed due to the lack of wealthy families over there at the time, but the UK has always been old money. So there's always house elves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sigh, piling food onto my plate. "I guess I'm not used to the cultural difference yet. No country is perfect. I mean, only recently has it been ratified in every state the marriage between no-majs and wizards."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No-maj?" The boys questioned as I shook my head. "Sorry, muggles."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Did you have lots of half-bloods in Ilvermorny?" Thomas asks as I shake my head. "It's still mostly pure bloods. Biases are still there, obviously."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, are you a pureblood, then?" Finnigan asks as if we were discussing the weather. In America, since everyone was a pureblood, this wasn't a common question you ask new people. But I guess over here it was just like asking what someone's favorite color was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, my mom is a witch, my dad a no-muggle- I mean, muggle," I correct myself as the boys nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Same here. Bit of a nasty shock when he found out," Finnigan responds, as Thomas nods. "Reverse for me, Dad was a wizard, Mom a muggle. I grew up thinking I was a muggle," he states as I grin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm glad I can talk of the muggle world without people being confused, then" I joke, causing the boys to laugh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That happens too often over here," Finnigan agrees. "I'm going to bring my boombox to school after Winter break and play TLC's latest album and confuse em style="box-sizing: border-box;"everyone /emwith my 'talking box.'"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm going to bring in a box of Gushers," Thomas continues as I grin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'll bring pens, notebooks and pencils and sell them on the down low," I joke as the boys gasp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How did I not think of that?" Thomas questions as Finnigan laughs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You'll have a full vault by Sunday night. Oi, have you met Neville yet?" Finnigan nudges the boy next to him, who glanced over at me with round brown eyes surrounded by a rounded face, still fat from childhood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey, I'm Florence Murray," I smile as he nods, lips parting in a smile to reveal oversized buckteeth. "Neville Longbottom."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Pleasure," I nod, as he nods back. From the corner of my eye, I saw Dumbledore stand up, and the hall went silent; save for the rain slamming at the windows outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. " The boys across from me lowly chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We all know that won't stop Fred and George," Dean comments dryly, causing me to arch a brow. "Who?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You'll see." Finnigan chuckles, almost as if making an inside joke with Dean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Hogsmeade! I've heard about that when I was researching Hogwarts. It's apparently the local Wizard village, which is filled to the brim with interesting stores. All we had in Massachusetts was a crummy little pub that overcharged for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. " Everyone gasped at this, looking around in confusion. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall slammed open. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

A crippled man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff barely visible from the folds of his black cloak. His face was shockingly illuminated by a flash of lightning, revealing a frizz of grey hair over a madly moving eye. He limped to the teacher's table, a clunk emitting every-other step from his foot. Looking over at the rest of the students, his face was suddenly more horrifying. It looked like someone took a piece of ham and mushed it between their hands, before throwing it in the oven to dry. Lines of scars overlapped, with a diagonal slit for a mouth and his nose partially missing.

Dumbledore and the man conversed briefly, before Dumbledore turned back to all of us.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore, attempting to break the silence. "Professor Moody."

Only Dumbledore and Hagrid applauded, as we all dumbly looked on.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. It most likely was alcohol, or something of that sort. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and I saw a long wooden peg leg.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. "

"You're JOKING!" said a boy from the back loudly. We all laughed, and Dumbledore smirked.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar. "

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, making sure that Dumbledore refrained from making an inappropriate joke in front of innocent 11 year olds.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time. . . no. . . " trailed Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. "

Death toll? What kind of stuff was Europe meddling with?!

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. "

Everyone suddenly seemed interested in winning, causing me to nearly snort. Wizards were always the risky type, putting themselves in mortal danger for bragging rights and a good story to tell around the fire. As we age, it seems all the more we try to one-up our peers. However, I hold no interest in competing if I have to deal with near-death experiences. That's why I left Ilvermorny, after all. Hogwarts is probably more safe than the deathtrap overseas...

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This -" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dinner ended, and I wandered back to the room with the boys.

"Bet people under 17 are going to try anyway," Finnigan mutters, causing me to scoff. "They're idiots if they do so."

"Don't you want prize money? 1,000 galleons!" Dean urges. "Not worth it," I respond. "Even if it's safer than past years, it'll still be stupid dangerous, that's why there's an age limit. That's like throwing an 11 year old in a professional Quidditch game." I take a sip of my pumpkin juice, ending the conversation on a high note.

"We did that in our first year, so why shouldn't we compete?"

I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice. "Excuse me, _what_?" I ask, as Finnigan nods.

" _Harry Potter_ was our seeker first year, and has been since. He must be pissed now that we don't have Quidditch," Dean states, causing me to laugh.

"Isn't he, like, 11?" I ask, causing Finnigan to shake his head. "You're obviously not up to news. He's in our year. Don't you read the Daily Prophet?"

"We don't have that in America, we have the Daily Patriot."

"Patriot? Isn't that _too_ American?" Finnigan scoffs as I laugh.

"Nothing is too American. Ilvermorny teaches us the basics of wordless magic at a young age so all we have to do is point-and-shoot, in true American fashion," I point out. "It'll be tough for me to adjust saying my words out loud around y'all."

We arrived at a portrait of a fat woman.

"Balderdash," Dean states, causing the painting to swing open. "That's the password, mind you. Step up!"

I follow behind them, gawking in awe. An old-fashioned room, warm with maroon overstuffed chairs and detailed Turkish carpets lined the room. A fire blazed next to tapestries depicting courageous events. Two staircases parted at the top, lined with students traversing up and down, with the occasional boy sliding down the wrong stairwell.

"Welcome, to your new home," Dean states as I nod. "Not too shabby..."

"Oi, you're bluffing! It's probably way better than whatever stuffy place Ilvermorny has," Dean groans as I laugh. "It's definitely different from here, in Wampus we had our own cabin-y room. It was... warm and nice."

"Very descriptive," Finnigan laughs. "I'm beat, I'm off to bed."

"Same as well," Dean turns back to me. "Sorry, you can't come to our dorm room."

"I wouldn't want to anyway, you probably all smell like B.O in there," my nose crinkles in mock disgust as Dean mock-punches me. "You're too cruel! And possibly too true. Night!"

The two boys run up as I wave them off, before heading up the opposite stairs to the fourth year dorm room. Inhaling through my nose, I creak the door open, looking inside. There were 6 four-poster beds, draped in luxurious red blankets detailed in gold thread, with a desk next to each one. Four girls were talking by one bed, as another girl was reading on her own bed. Glancing at the bed beside her, I saw my trunk was there, an empty desk to its right.

Stepping over to it, I noticed everyone's eyes were on me.

"Uh, hello," I greet, turning to them. "I'm Florence Murray."

"We know," a girl with braided pigtails says, before shaking her head. "That sounded rude, I meant we heard it at the feast. We just thought you were a first year."

"An extremely tall one at that. Fay Dunbar," a girl with big blue eyes and brown hair says. "The rude one is Blu Kentz."

"Lavender Brown," another says. Her curly blonde hair was pulled in low pigtails, tied back by a light purple scarf.

"I'm Kellah Darth," the last girl says, fiddling with her box braids. Looking over at the last one, who had looked up from her book, she looked me up and down with suspicion.

"Hermoine Granger."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," I clear my throat, as the all nod, before returning to their activities. Sitting by my trunk, I unpack it, looking at Merida that had curled up on someone else's bed next to another fat cat. Looking to the right, I saw it was Hermoine's bed.

"I'm sorry about my cat, I can move her-"

"It's fine," she responds, not bothering to look up from her papers. "Crookshanks is enjoying themselves, and I don't mind cat hair. Crookshanks sheds a new coat every week or so, anyway."

I laugh slightly at that. "I've made myself a couple sweaters from Merida's fur. I'm just surprised Crookshanks likes Merida."

"And why is that?" Hermoine looks at me, as if I was calling her cat mean.

"Have you seen my cat?" I question, as she turns to my cat, jolting back in shock. "Merlin!"

I laugh, shaking my head. "She came like that. I don't know how she lost her left eye, but that doesn't make her any less friendly. And she's pretty mangy, but I think that makes her even cuter..." I flopped back onto my bed.

Hermoine looks back at me, before looking back down at the papers in front of her. "The boys are here, you know."

I look at her in confusion, as she turns to me, looking slightly annoyed.

"The ones from the Triwizard Cup? Unless you normally run around with strangers-"

"No, sorry," I rub my brows. "A lot happened that night and I tried shoving it in the back of my mind so I could forget, it's nothing against you and them."

Hermoine huffed, looking back at her papers. "It couldn't have been too hard for you to just stay for five more minutes-"

"My dad died that night, and all that was left was a handful of him. I had to get back to make sure I didn't lose more of him-" I snap in a harsh whisper, before stopping myself mid sentence.

"I'm sorry-" she awkwardly apologizes.

"It's nothing," I exhale lowly through my nose. "I'm...I'm sorry, I usually don't snap at others. I've just been on edge since that night," I glance aside, fiddling awkwardly with my hands. "Can you...can you pretend you didn't hear what I told you? I don't want people knowing about it," I ask, as she nods.

"I'll tell the boys that you were injured and needed treatment, something about 3 ribs being broken," Hermoine makes up, causing me to smile lightly. "Perfect, thank you."

"I'm still sorry, though," Hermoine looks down, clearly feeling a bit guilty as I wave it off.

"If you want to make it up to me, let me sit by you sometime tomorrow, I don't feel like Dean, Finnigan and Neville would be the most reliable of people during class," I joke as she smiles.

"I'd be glad to."


End file.
